Stars Map
by Eleaa
Summary: [SPOILER S03E05] Neal vient d'être libéré. Confrontation Emma/Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Grande fan du Capitaine Swan, j'ai été enchantée par leur rapprochement et leur baiser. J'ai donc eu envie d'écrire sur la suite possible de l'épisode 6. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être donné au capitaine Crochet (argh, c'est terrible de dire ça en français parce que l'image qui m'apparaît est celle du personnage de Disney et non pas celle du perso de OUAT) un romantisme qui n'apparaît pas forcément dans la série, mais qui me semble néanmoins sous-jacent.  
****On ne passe pas une partie de sa vie à vouloir venger la femme qu'on a aimé sans être un peu romantique, non ?**

**Bref, j'espère que ça plaira.**  
**Read & Reviews !**

**J'ai gardé le nom de Hook pour le capitaine, parce que vraiment je ne me fais pas à l'idée de dire "Capitaine Crochet"... Pareil pour Snow et Charming, en français ça connote réellement le monde de Disney je trouve. **  
**Anyway, bonne lecture ! :)**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, exceptés les mots.

* * *

Hook s'approcha du bord de mer, il ferma les yeux quelques instants sentant la brise marine lui caresser le visage. Il avait toujours aimé respirer ce vent frais et léger transportant les odeurs salées de l'eau. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la mer au loin, appréciant la vue de la lune se reflétant sur les vagues. La présence de l'eau parvenait, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, à l'apaiser. C' était son élément, une partie de lui, voire même sa vie pensait-il parfois.

Il s'assit sur le sable encore chaud et en prit une poignée au creux de ses doigts. Il ferma son poing, tendit son bras et laissa s'écouler doucement le sable de sa main, grain après grain, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Comme son espoir qui s'échappait petit à petit.

Neal était revenu.  
Emma lui était perdue.

Hook l'avait compris lorsqu'il les avait vus parler à la sortie de la grotte.

_« Je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre pour toi »,_ avait-il dit.  
_« Jamais »,_ avait-il insisté.

Hook prit une profonde inspiration et porta son regard azur sur l'horizon, il lui semblait bien sombre à présent. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était un combattant. Courageux et téméraire, et lui aussi il se battrait pour elle.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, il ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Eux seuls étaient sujets à des insomnies depuis leur arrivée sur cette maudite île.

« C'est magnifique non ? » demanda Emma en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en désignant les vagues qui ondulaient face à eux.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin et acquiesça, pensant intérieurement que la seule chose qui était magnifique ici c'était elle.

« Ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'on navigue dessus, répondit-il.  
- Sauf quand elles sont déchaînées, s'exclama Emma.  
- Non, c'est justement là qu'elles sont les plus belles. C'est là qu'on ressent la puissance de l'eau, une énergie face à laquelle nous n'avons aucune autorité, absolument aucune emprise. L'eau est son propre maître, et c'est ce qui me plaît. »

Emma souriait en entendant Hook parler de son amour pour la mer. Il était en quelque sorte passionné par cet élément, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas perçu chez lui, qu'il n'avait pas fait transparaître jusqu'à maintenant, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Merci », lâcha alors Emma.

Hook l'observa intrigué.

« De nous avoir aidé à retrouver Neal. »

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

« Allez, soupira-t-il, il est temps d'aller se reposer, la route sera longue demain. »

Il allait se lever lorsqu'Emma le retint par le bras.

« Ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, dans la grotte… À propos de Mila, à propos de moi… »

Hook détourna les yeux, évitant le regard d'Emma

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton enjoué en se libérant de l'emprise d'Emma et en se relevant. »

Elle se leva à son tour et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ça en a pour moi, articula la jeune femme.  
- Je ne peux nier ce que j'ai dit, car c'est vrai. Depuis que je l'ai perdue, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, me venger. La venger. La venger en le tuant lui. Elle était l'amour de ma vie, la seule que j'ai jamais aimée… Jusqu'à toi. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, était-il en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?!

« Je ne veux pas dire par là que je… que je… t'aime. Mais que tu as bousculé mes sentiments et ma façon d'être. Tu m'as rendu meilleur. »

Emma déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à une déclaration pareille, surtout venant de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait parler ainsi son cœur, qu'il se dévoilait véritablement et elle en était réellement touchée, au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser, lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. »

Le pincement au cœur qu'Emma ressentit était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Emma fit un pas vers Hook, saisit le col de sa veste et approcha son visage du sien.

« Oui, ce n'était qu'un baiser, susurra-t-elle. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'avait aucune valeur ou qu'il ne représentait rien à mes yeux.  
- N'est-ce pas le cas ? »

Emma fit un signe de négation de la tête.

Elle refusait de le reconnaître, mais elle avait aimé leur premier baiser. Elle avait du se faire violence pour s'arrêter, car lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ses lèvres, elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant les apprécier. La douceur, la retenue et en même temps, l'ardeur avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée l'avaient fortement chamboulée.

Le souffle chaud de Hook sur son visage la ramena à la réalité. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense laissaient transparaître le désir qui l'animait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Emma entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler au loin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Hook posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle frémit au contact de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle noua ses doigts à sa nuque tandis qu'il posait sa main sur sa hanche et la ramenait à lui. Ne contrôlant plus leur fougue, ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité. Ils échangèrent des baisers passionnés, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Emma…, murmura Hook dans un souffle.  
- Emma ! », hurla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Surpris tous les deux, ils rompirent leur étreinte et se tournèrent vers la terre.

« Henry. », lâcha Emma interdite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite !**  
**Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. **

**J'ai eu un grand nombre de visiteurs et seulement 3 reviews, donc je suis perplexe.  
Est-ce que l'histoire plaît ? déplaît ? Dois-je continuer ?**  
**J'attends vraiment vos retours pour savoir ce qu'il en est. **  
**Merci d'avance et encore merci à celles qui ont laissé une review.**

**Disclaimer : idem**

* * *

Elle voulut courir à la rencontre de son fils, mais Hook la retint, freinant considérablement son élan.

« Ce n'est pas Henry, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.  
- Tu vois bien que si, répondit-elle.  
- Pan ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir ainsi. Son jeu est loin d'être terminé et nous délivrer aussi facilement la victoire ne lui ressemble en rien. »

Emma reconnut que ce que disait le capitaine était loin d'être idiot. Hook tira son épée du fourreau et la tendit en direction d'Henry, le menaçant.

Le garçon regarda Hook, apeuré.

« Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? C'est moi ! Henry ! »

Ce regard. Cette voix. C'était bien son fils, Emma en avait la posa sa main sur celle de Hook, lui indiquant de baisser son arme, il n'en fit rien et resta posté ainsi face à celui qui clamait être Henry.

« Comment t'es-tu échappé ? demanda Hook en se rapprochant du garçon.  
- Pan n'était plus au camp, alors j'en ai profité.  
- Vraiment ? insista Hook. »

Henry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Tu as réussi à échapper à la vigilance des enfants perdus ?  
- Oui ! Maman, tu me crois toi ! Dis-lui ! »

N'écoutant que son cœur, Emma s'avança vers Henry et le prit dans ses bras sans que Hook ne puisse intervenir.

« Henry… », murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, émue de retrouver son fils.

Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un applaudir, et Hook ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître Peter Pan.

« Très belle performance, _Henry_. Ce fut tellement facile », dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Elle continuait de serrer contre elle Henry.

Pan claqua des doigts. L'étreinte d'Emma ne serrait désormais plus que du vide, elle recula hébétée. À la place de son fils se tenait une ombre. L'ombre de Pan. Il attrapa Emma au cou, et le froid qu'elle ressentit lui saisit le cœur. Elle se débattit, mais elle ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise de l'ombre.

Hook s'élança vers eux, mais Pan reclaqua des doigts et cette fois, ce fut toute la bande des enfants perdus qui sortit de derrière les dunes, les encerclant. Hook fut contraint de stopper son avancée.

« Pas un geste Hook, ou tu sais ce qu'il lui arrivera.  
- Relâche-là, répliqua Hook d'un ton menaçant.  
- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?  
- Exactement et je prendrai un plaisir fou à le faire.  
- Tu ne ferais pas de mal à un enfant tout de même ?! s'exclama Pan en riant.  
- Tu es l'opposé d'un enfant. »

Hook brandit son épée, prêt à affronter l'ennemi. Peter Pan riait toujours. Il riait de voir le capitaine essayait de lutter alors qu'il savait que c'était en vain. Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, Hook, au lieu de se jeter sur Pan, saisit un enfant perdu et plaça son crochet contre sa gorge.

Pan s'arrêta de rire et considéra la situation avec sérieux.

« Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, déclara Hook un sourire aux lèvres, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je lui tranche la gorge. »

Pan regardait fixement Hook, une lueur de rage dans ses yeux.

« Libère Emma. Tout de suite. Je ne le demanderai pas une seconde fois.  
- Non. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai plus besoin d'elle que de lui, répondit-il en désignant l'enfant perdu. Alors vas-y Capitaine. N'hésite pas, tue-le. Montre à celle à qui tu tiens tant, qui tu es réellement. Tue cet enfant Hook. »

Hook serra les dents, furieux de se retrouver dans une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucune maîtrise. Il était parfaitement conscient que s'il blessait cet innocent pour Emma, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il savait aussi que s'il ne faisait rien, Pan l'emmènerait avec lui, et ça il ne pouvait le concevoir.

Ne sachant que faire, il se dit qu'il fallait essayer de gagner du temps.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle ? Prends-moi à sa place. »

Peter Pan émit un petit rire.

« Ta vie pour la sienne ? Ta vie n'a aucun intérêt pour moi Hook. J'ai besoin d'Emma, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle en sautillant, parce que Henry, le vrai Henry, ne fait pas ce que j'ai besoin qu'il fasse. Ou du moins, il ne le fait pas assez rapidement. Alors, quand il verra sa mère en danger, il fera ce que je lui demande sans aucune hésitation.  
- Non, articula Emma avec difficulté, il ne le fera pas.  
- Crois-moi, il le fera, répondit Pan avec gravité.  
- Non, parce que si tu me menaces, il saura qui tu es réellement, et il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'arrêter.  
- Qui a dit que _je_ te menacerai ? »

L'étau de la main qui serrait le cou d'Emma se desserra instantanément. Un nuage de fumée apparut et disparut presque aussitôt. L'ombre de Pan n'avait plus rien d'une ombre.

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant celui qui se tenait face à elle.

« Convainquant, n'est-ce pas, love ? », murmura l'ombre qui avait pris l'apparence de Hook.

Emma recula de quelques pas, abasourdie, mais l'ombre la saisit par le bras et la ramena à lui. Elle se débattit une nouvelle fois, toujours inutilement.

« Lâche-la », hurla le vrai Hook, en libérant l'enfant perdu et en s'approchant d'eux. Cependant, les autres enfants le retinrent par les bras, et malgré la force du pirate, ils réussirent, à plusieurs, à le maintenir sur place.

« Que penses-tu qu'Henry fera maintenant quand il verra que le méchant capitaine s'en prend à sa chère maman ?, interrogea Pan un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
- Il sait que Hook ne me ferait pas de mal, répondit Emma.  
- N'en sois pas si sûre. »

Pan lança un regard vers son ombre qui comprit ce qu'il attendait. Elle serra davantage Emma contre elle et l'emporta dans les airs. Emma lança un dernier regard vers Hook et elle l'entendit crier lui promettre qu'il viendrait pour elle.

Peter Pan se tourna ensuite vers Hook. Le pirate lui lança un regard haineux et ne cessait de s'agiter pour tenter de se libérer.

« Laissez-le », dit Pan en s'adressant aux enfants.

Ils libérèrent Hook pendant que Pan s'approchait doucement de lui.

« Tu aurais dû accepter mon marché pirate. Si tu n'avais pas avoué que Neal était toujours en vie, ta précieuse Emma serait toujours à tes côtés. Mais peu importe, je te propose un nouveau marché.  
- Je n'accepterai pas.  
- Tu n'as même pas entendu ma proposition, s'exclama Pan.  
- Et je ne veux pas l'entendre », hurla Hook en tentant de planter son crochet dans le torse de Pan. Le jeune garçon l'évita de justesse.

L'hostilité qui émanait des yeux de Pan ne fit pas peur à Hook. Il savait qu'en l'attaquant directement, il avait déclaré ouvertement une guerre, et malgré l'habileté et les ruses du garçon, il se sentait capable de le vaincre.

Jamais Pan n'aurait dû s'en prendre à Emma. Jamais.

« Comme tu voudras, siffla Pan entre ses dents, c'était ma dernière offre. Tu veux libérer Emma ? Viens et prends-la. Je t'attends. »

Sur ce, Pan, ainsi que toute la tribu disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !  
Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter... :)**

* * *

« Quoi ? cria désespérément Mary-Margaret, ce n'est pas possible !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux sur la plage ? vociféra David.  
- Comment as-tu pu le laisser la prendre ? fulmina Neal. »

Neal se précipita sur Hook et lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'œil. Hook émit un grognement de douleur. La rage grimpa en lui, et son poing s'écrasa dans la mâchoire de Neal qui recula de quelques mètres.

Il se massa le bas du visage et les deux hommes se firent face. Une animosité émanait d'eux, ils étaient prêts à se battre.

« Stop ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! hurla Snow. Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Hook inspira profondément, passa sa main sur son œil qui commençait à devenir noir, et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans tous les détails. Enfin presque. Il omis évidemment de préciser qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau embrassés.

« Il faut partir à sa recherche. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, dit Neal.  
- Évidemment, répondit Régina. Mais nous n'avions déjà aucune idée d'où était Henry, comment veux-tu que nous trouvions Emma ? Nous n'avons pas plus d'indices. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, un peu abattus par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Abattus mais pas vaincus. Ils n'allaient pas abandonner, encore moins maintenant. Ils allaient trouver une solution, pour sauver Henry et Emma.

David serra Mary-Margaret contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, tandis que Hook faisait les cent pas. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été si impuissant. Il avait été incapable de protéger Emma. Et Neal lui avait fait bien comprendre.

L'histoire se répétait. Il n'avait pas su sauver Milah, et voilà que tout recommençait avec Emma. Il espérait néanmoins que cette fois-ci ce serait différent. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre une personne à qui il tenait autant une seconde fois. Il n'y survivrait pas. Son cœur n'y survivrait pas.

Hook s'arrêta subitement de marcher et tendit l'oreille. Neal le regarda surpris et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Hook posa son index sur sa bouche pour montrer qu'il voulait le silence. Ils écoutèrent tous attentivement et furent forcés de reconnaître que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'eux.

Le capitaine tira doucement son épée du fourreau et la tint fermement vers l'avant. David fit de même. Mary-Margaret sortit son arc et le banda, prête à décocher une flèche s'il le fallait.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Régina fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

Ils furent tous surpris de voir apparaître face à eux un enfant. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Henry, il semblait frêle et portait une grande cape noire dotée d'une capuche qu'il avait rabattu sur sa tête, mais cela n'empêchait pas de distinguer les traits encore enfantins de son visage.

Mary-Margaret baissa immédiatement son arc et David son épée. Seuls Hook et Régina restèrent sur leurs gardes.

« Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît », dit-il d'une voix timide.

Hook le regarda avec plus d'attention. Le visage du garçon lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Mary-Margaret posa sa main sur l'épaule de Régina, lui insufflant de faire disparaître cette boule de feu qui effrayait le petit et demanda à Hook de ranger son arme. Ils l'écoutèrent tous les deux en rechignant.

Plus personne ne menaçait le garçon désormais. Mary-Margaret s'avança doucement vers lui, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Rich… Rich… Je m'appelle Richard.  
- Enchantée Richard. Je suis Mary-Margaret, voici mon mari David, Neal, Régina et…  
- Le capitaine Hook, coupa Richard.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Tout le monde le connait ici.  
- Ma réputation me précède, dit Hook d'un ton taquin. »

Snow lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers le garçon. Elle se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Richard ?  
- Je suis venu pour… pour…  
- Pour quoi ? s'exclama Régina impatiente. »

Richard leva la tête vers Régina, mal à l'aise, il déglutit. Cette femme n'avait pas l'air commode et elle l'effrayait un peu. Il était en train de se dire qu'en fait, venir ici était une très très très mauvaise idée. Il ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin maintenant. Il rebaissa la tête et vit le visage de Mary-Margaret. Elle lui souriait toujours. Cette dame-là, en revanche semblait être gentille. Elle avait été la première à baisser son arme quand elle l'avait vu. La première à lui avoir parlé avec douceur, -chose qu'on ne lui avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il devait se reprendre. C'était trop tard maintenant de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il inspira profondément.

« Je suis venu pour le remercier.  
- Le remercier ? Mais qui donc… ?, interrogea David aussi surpris que les autres.  
- Lui. »

Richard leva son bras et désigna Hook du doigt. Hook leva un sourcil, étonné. Richard enleva alors la capuche, révélant ainsi parfaitement son visage aux yeux de tous. Hook le reconnut alors instantanément. Ses yeux verts, sa chevelure blonde. Oui, c'était bien lui.

« Le remercier de quoi ? demanda Snow.  
- De m'avoir épargné… »

Mary-Margaret se releva, plus furieuse que jamais et s'avança vers Hook, le menaçant du doigt.

« Comment ça ? Épargné ? Tu as menacé de tuer un enfant ? C'est ça qu'il est en train de dire ? Et il vient te remercier de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Oh oh… On se calme milady, dit Hook en repoussant le doigt accusateur de Snow venu se coller sous son nez. Oui, j'ai menacé ce garçon car Pan avait Emma. J'ai pensé qu'en m'attaquant à un de ses enfants perdus, il la libérerait.  
- Mais il ne l'a pas fait !  
- Non. J'ai eu tort de m'en prendre à toi, dit-il à l'adresse de Richard. Je suis désolé. »

Richard écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le capitaine Hook, l'homme le plus cruel et sans pitié, en plus de l'avoir laissé vivre, venait de s'excuser auprès de lui ?! Il n'en revenait pas. Peter Pan lui avait pourtant raconté des histoires bien sombres concernant cet homme, qu'il qualifiait d'ailleurs lui-même de monstre. Peter lui avait donc encore menti, le capitaine n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il avait bien voulu lui faire croire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, répondit timidement le garçon.  
- Si, si ça l'est ! pesta Snow.  
- Je viens de m'excuser non ? lança Hook. Et à ce que je sache il est en parfaite santé, je n'ai pas touché à un de ses cheveux.  
- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Snow.  
- En revanche…, reprit Hook, il y en a un que ça n'aurait pas gêné. Qui m'a même ouvertement demandé de lui ôter la vie.  
- Qui ça ? questionna Régina.  
- Peter Pan… répondit Richard dans un souffle. »

La voix brisée de l'enfant saisit le cœur de Mary-Margaret. Elle se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Le pauvre enfant, pensa-t-elle. Peter Pan était son repère et il lui avait tourné le dos.

Richard ne sut comment réagir face à cet élan d'amour. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été aussi… gentil avec lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et profita de ce moment quelques secondes, puis se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Snow. Il recula de quelques pas.

« Je pars maintenant. »

Les adultes se lancèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Ils avaient tous eu la même idée. Ce petit garçon était la solution à leurs problèmes.

« Richard… Peux-tu nous aider ? demanda Mary-Margaret d'une voix douce.  
- Moi ? Vous aider ?  
- Oui, tu es le seul qui le puisse.  
- Mais à quoi… ?  
- Tu as rencontré ma fille, Emma, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Tu connais peut-être son fils également ? »

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Richard. Es-tu d'accord pour nous aider à les retrouver ? »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux au sol. Cette dame était tellement tendre envers lui. Il voulait l'aider. Surtout qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience que Peter Pan n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il réfléchit un instant. Sa décision était prise.

« Oui Mary-Margaret, je vais vous aider. Je vais vous mener au camp de Peter Pan. »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Mary-Margaret réchauffa le cœur du garçon. Il venait de lui faire plaisir et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais.


End file.
